Little Numbers Traducción
by meer.klainer
Summary: AU: Blaine envía un mensaje de texto a un número equivocado por accidente.  Traducción autorizada por: iknowitainteasy . livejournal . com dueña de este fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esta es una historia original de .com/ Es un fic que ha tenido mucho éxito por lo cual decidí compartirlo con aquellos que hablan español. Aquí tienen el capítulo 1. Tratare de actualizar seguido. Disculpen si hay algunas cosas que no están perfectamente traducidas pero es un poco dificil. Ok eso es todo disfruten de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Disclamer: No soy dueña de esta historia, ni de ninguno de los personajes [lamentablemente :(]**

**Jueves 2 de Octubre **

(2:33pm)

Hey, ¿te importaría si nos vemos a las 4 en lugar de las 3? Un perro acaba de vomitar sobre mi (no, realmente) y tengo que hacer una parada antes.

(2:35)

_a)¿Quién eres? y b) ¿Por qué nos tendríamos que ver? y c) ¿Cómo es que eso paso? Lo más importante a)._

(2:36)

Oh dios, lo siento. Nuevo teléfono, me equivoque de número. Olvídalo.

(2:37)  
><em>Así que nunca escucharé esa historia ¿o si?<em>

(2:39)  
>Tú estás extrañamente interesado por un desconocido. Además no es una gran historia.<p>

(2:40)  
><em>¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy atrapado en una clase excepcionalmente aburrida. Tú podrías haber sido mi salvación.<em>

(2:41)

Presta atención, podrías perderte algo. ¡Tengo que irme! Lo siento.

(2:42)  
><em>…eres un maestro? No importa. Adios imán de perros.<em> 

**Jueves 9 de Octubre**

(2:30pm)

_Ayer vi a un perrito vomitando en la calle y me acorde de ti_

(2:35)  
>…¿Quién eres?<p>

(2:35)  
><em>Tu número equivocado de la semana pasada<em>

(2:36)  
>¿En verdad?<p>

(2:37)  
>¿Aburrido de nuevo?<p>

(2:38)

_¡Así que me recuerdas! Son las 2:38 pm de un Jueves obviamente estoy aburrido._

(2:42)  
>¿Qué pasa los jueves a las 2:38?<p>

(2:43)  
><em>Clase de Historia de la Moda<br>_  
>(2:45)<br>Eso no suena tan aburrido como la historia normal.

(2:46)

_Créeme, lo es, sobre todo cuando la sabes desde que tenías 3 años. Así que sí, no tenía nada que hacer y tu número apareció en el historial de mis mensajes. _

(2:48)  
>Eres raro.<p>

(2:49)  
><em>Tú eres el que baila con perritos.<em>

(2:50)  
>Lo diré de nuevo. Eres raro.<p>

(2:51)  
><em>Y sin embargo sigues respondiendo. ¿Eso qué dice de ti?<em>

(2:52)  
>¿Debería cambiar mi número? ¿Vas a venir en la noche y me apuñalaras mientras una música espelúznate suena de fondo?<p>

(2:55)  
><em>Wow. ¿Yo necesito cambiar mi número?<em>

(2:56)

No lo se, tu dime. Un perro pensó que yo merecía ser vomitado. Tal vez eso me hace detestable. 

(2:56)  
><em>Detestable a los ojos de ese cachorro, seguro, pero un asesino serial? Yo no estoy muy preocupado.<em>

(2:57)  
><em>¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre perrito?<em>

(2:58)  
>No puedes olvidar esa historia, ¿verdad?<p>

(2:59)  
><em>Tú me lo recordaste. No me culpes<em>

(2:59)  
><em>Tienes 5 minutos.<em>

(3:00)  
>¿Qué? ¿Y después desaparecerás?<p>

(3:01)  
><em>Eso desearías<em>

(3:03)  
><em>El tiempo está corriendo.<em>

(15:04)  
>Blaine.<p>

(3:04)  
><em>...Gesundheit?<em>

(3:05)  
>? Mi nombre es Blaine<p>

(3:05)  
><em>Okay, seguro, por qué no.<em>

(3:06)  
>No me dirás tu nombre ¿verdad? Sabía que tú eras el asesino serial aquí.<p>

(3:09)  
><em>Te veo a la misma hora la próxima semana, Blaine.<em>

(3:10)  
>…Ahora me siento usado.<p>

**Jueves 16 de Octubre**

(2:20pm)  
><em>Hey Blaine.<em>  
>(2:22)<br>_Blaine._  
>(2:24)<br>_BlaineBlaineBlaine._

(2:28)  
>¿Te gusta decir mi nombre o qué?<p>

(2:28)  
><em>Oh, aquí estás. Hola <em>

(2:29)  
>Hola, número equivocado.<p>

(2:30)  
><em>Ha!<em>

(2:30)  
>¿Quieres algo?<p>

(2:31)  
><em>Continuar lo que dejamos pendiente. Aún sigo esperando la historia del perro.<em>

(2:33)  
>Te repito, que no es ni siquiera una historia.<p>

(2:34)  
><em>¿Sabes que al negarte, mi curiosidad es mayor? ¿no?<em>

(2:34)  
>Como sea.<p>

(2:36)  
><em>Alguien está de mal humor. No te vomito otro perro ¿verdad?<em>

(2:37)  
>No.<p>

(2:37)  
><em>¿Un gato?<em>

(2:38)  
>¿Qué? ¡No!<p>

(2:38)  
><em>¿Un canguro?<em>

(2:39)  
>¿Estás drogado?<br>(2:41)  
><em>No lo creo. Tal vez es la cafeina. Tengo que sobrevivir esta clase de alguna forma. Al profesor no le gusta que nos quedemos dormidos.<em>

(2:43)  
>Me pregunto ¿por qué?<p>

(2:44)  
><em>¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?<em>

(2:45)  
>¿De asesino serial a terapeuta?<p>

(2:45)  
><em>¿Hay alguna diferencia?<em>

(2:46)  
>Oye!<p>

(2:46)  
><em>No eres terapeuta ¿verdad?<em>

(2:47)  
>No, pero mi mamá lo es.<p>

(2:47)  
><em>Lo siento.<em>

(2:49)  
>Por insultar a mi mamá o el hecho de que ella es terapeuta.<p>

(2:49)  
><em>¿Eso importa?<em>

(2:49)  
>Hm.<p>

(2:50)  
><em>Vamos…<em>

(2:51)  
>Tal vez deberías concentrarte en tu clase, por una vez.<p>

(3:01)  
><em>Kurt.<em>

(3:02)  
>¿Perdon?<p>

(3:02)  
><em>Mi nombre<em> 

(3:03)

Claro, ¿por qué no?

(3:05)  
><em>Oh ahora te haces el listo.<em>

(3:05)  
><em>Bien, ya no somos extraños. Cuentame.<em>

(3:06)  
>Tecnicamente aún somos extraños.<p>

(3:06)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(3:07)  
>Simplemente ve de nuevo a tu clase o lo hicieras antes de empezar a usarme como distracción, ¿de acuerdo?<p>

(3:08)  
><em>Wow, está bien.<em>  
>(3:10)<br>_Siento haberte molestado._

**Jueves 23 de Octubre**

(2:25pm)  
>Hey... Lo siento. Por lo de la semana pasada.<p>

(2:26)  
><em>Bueno, Hola.<em> _Cumplendo con nuestro horario habitual, ya veo._

(2:27)  
>Es lo nuestro.<p>

(2:27)  
><em>Así que tenemos algo?<em>

(2:28)  
>Aparentemente si.<p>

(2:30)  
><em>Así que?<em>

(2:30)  
>Así que?<p>

(2:31)  
><em>Acerca de la semana pasada.<em> 

(2:32)  
>Oh. Si... estaba teniendo una semana de mierda.<p>

(2:33)  
><em>Y estás mejor ahora?<em>

(2:35)  
>Eso creo.<p>

(2:35)  
><em>Mi oferta sigue en pie.<em>

(2:40)  
>¿En verdad quieres hacer eso?<p>

(2:40)  
><em>¿Hacer qué?<em>

(2:41)  
>¿Detalles, cosas personales?<p>

(2:42)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(2:42)  
>Kurt.<p>

(2:42)  
><em>¿Por qué me sigues mensajeando?<em>

(2:43)  
>Tú eres el que me sigues mensajeando<p>

(2:45)  
><em>"No, tú me sigues mensajeando!" ¿En serio, Blaine?<em>_  
>Además tu empezaste esta vez. ¿Por qué?<em>

(2:45)  
>Bueno, eso es lo que no se.<p>

(2:46)  
><em>Encantador.<em>

(2:50)  
>Mira…sabes qué? Estoy atrasado en la mitad de mis cursos (sí, soy un estudiante... detalles!), mi carga de trabajo es una locura, estoy empezando a sacarme de onda, porque no se si podre lograrlo, se suponía que iba a ser más fácil ... uno de mis profesores es un pervertido, y la semana pasada me botaron.<p>

(2:51)  
>¿Realmente querías hablar de eso?<br>(2:55)  
>No lo creo.<p>

(2:59)  
>Mierda, lo siento, no debería haberte dicho todo... eso.<p>

(3:00)  
><em>¿Te engañaron?<em>

(3:01)  
>¿Qué?<p>

(3:04)  
><em>El cachorro. Dijiste que te había vomitado. ¿Te engaño y vomito sobre alguien más? Eso le pasa a cualquiera. Estoy seguro de que no es personal. <em>

(3:04)  
><em>…Lo siento. Eso fue inapropiado.<em>

(3:05)  
>Gracias.<p>

(3:06)  
><em>¿Estás siendo sarcástico y no me di cuenta?<em>

(3:09)  
>No, en serio. Me hiciste sonreir.<p>

(3:10)  
><em>:)<em>

(3:11)  
>¿En serio Kurt? ¿Una carita feliz?<p>

(3:12)  
><em>¿Qué? Me vuelvo tímido cuando estoy inseguro.<em>

(3:13)  
>¿inseguro? Aw<p>

(3:13)  
><em>¡Oh callate!<em>

(3:15)  
>¡Ahí estás!<p>

(3:16)  
><em>:P<em>  
>(3:17)<br>_Lo siento me debo ir, se acabó la clase. ¿La siguiente semana?_

(3:18)  
>:)<p>

**Todos los reviews son bien recibidos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien les tengo listo el capítulo 2. Gracias por los reviews son todos muy lindos Me alegro de haber podido actualizar pronto espero que el siguiente capítulo lo tenga listo pronto. Bien como algunos saben este fic incluirá, en próximos capítulos, links, fotos, etc… Para los videos haré una lista de reproducción que dejaré en mi perfil de FanFiction. Y para las fotos igual les dejaré los links. Bien eso es todo disfruten este capítulo**

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de está historia, lo único que hago es traducirla. Y tampoco soy dueña de los personajes (desafortunadamente). **

**Jueves 30 de Octubre**

**(2:30pm)**  
>Esto es extraño ¿no?<p>

(2:33)  
><em>Ah, Hola a ti también<em>

(2:33)  
>Hola.<p>

(2:35)

¿Qué estabas diciendo?

(2:36)  
>Que es extraño, esto. ¿No lo crees? Nunca había tenido una cita vía mensaje con un extraño.<p>

(2:37)  
><em>Si hubiera sabido que esto era una cita, hubiera vestido algo diferente.<em>

(2:42)  
><em>Y esta es la parte en la que tu dices "Dios no, te ves genial"<em>

(2:42)  
><em>Por cierto luzco genial<em>

(2:43)  
>¿Muy engreído?<p>

(2:43)  
>Además no tengo idea de como luces.<p>

(2:44)  
><em>Lo se, detalles.<em>

(2:45)  
>Tú eras quien quería saber detalles, si no mal recuerdo.<p>

(2:46)  
><em>Cierto, y tú me dejaste colgado.<em>

(2:48)  
>¡No lo hice! Yo te hablé de mi asquerosa semana. ¿Y desde cuándo esto se trata de obligaciones?<p>

(2:48)  
><em>Sólo me diste una idea aproximada. La cual no es satisfactoria. <em>

(2:50)  
>Tú fuiste quien hizo un chiste sobre perritos y arruino el momento.<p>

(2:53)  
>Estoy empezando a pensar que tú tienes algo con los chistes sobre perritos.<p>

(2:54)  
><em>Estoy empezando a pensar que tú tienes algo sobre mí teniendo algo sobre los chistes de perritos.<em>

(2:55)  
>Yo no tengo ningún problema con los detalles.<p>

(2:56)  
><em>¿En verdad?<em>

(2:56)  
>En verdad<p>

(2:58)  
><em>Recordaré eso para la próxima vez.<em>

(2:59)  
>¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que en realidad te desaparecerás poco después de las 3:00?<p>

(3:01)  
><em>Tal vez lo haga, tal vez no.<em>

(3:02)  
>¿Eres algo así como una versión diurna de la Cenicienta?<p>

(3:04)  
><em>¿Y eso en qué te convierte? ¿En mi hada madrina?<em>

(3:05)  
>Mejor que tu madrastra<p>

(3:06)  
><em>Adiós Blaine.<em>

(3:07)  
>¡Diviértete en tu carroza real!<br>(3:08)  
><em>…tonto<em>

(3:10)

**Domingo 2 de Noviembre **

(11:35am)  
>¿Alguna vez has paseado por Central Park y te preguntas cómo los árboles llegaron ahí?<p>

(11:45)  
><em>Ese es uno de los mensajes más extraños que he recibido. Escrúpulos <em>

(11:46)  
><em>Espera, ¿qué te hace pensar que vivo en Nueva York?<em>

(11:46)  
><em>¿Y por cierto no has notado que hoy no es jueves?<em>

(11:47)  
>Un presentimiento.<p>

(11:47)  
>Y yo no tengo ninguna reserva.<p>

(11:49)  
><em>¿Un presentimiento? ¿Cómo eso puede ser un presentimiento?<em>

(11:52)  
><em>Así que dime, Sarah Palin, estás en Central Park en este momento?<em>

(11:53)  
>¿Por qué? ¿Tus genes acosadores se activaron?<p>

(11:54)  
><em>Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa del asesino serial. I <em>

(11:56)  
>Sólo me preguntaba si podrías estar espiándome.<p>

(12:00pm)

_¿Esa es tu forma rara de confirmar si yo vivo en NY, o no?_

(12:01)  
>¿Está funcionando?<p>

(12:02)  
><em>No.<em>

(12:02)  
>Entonces, no.<p>

******

**Jueves 6 de Noviembre **

**(2:25pm)**  
>¿Te puedo preguntar algo?<p>

(2:27)  
><em>..Amo como vas directo al punto. Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, gracias. <em>  
>(2:27)<br>_Modales, Blaine._

(2:29)  
>No hay nada malo con mis modales.<p>

(2:30)  
><em>Ooookay.<em>  
>(2:32)<br>_¿Es algo personal?_

(2:33)  
>¿Qué?<p>

(2:33)  
><em>Tu pregunta<em>

(2:34)  
>Oh. Si, eso creo.<p>

(2:36)  
><em>¿Y qué hay de tu molestia con los detalles?<em>

(2:38)  
>Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso la semana pasada.<p>

(2:38)  
>Tu lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?<p>

(2:40)  
><em>Si pero, tal vez, regresaste a tu faceta de asesino serial, desde entonces.<em>

(2:41)  
>Kuuuurt.<p>

(2:42)  
><em>Ok, no hay necesidad de que te quejes.<em>

(2:43)  
>Okay?<p>

(2:43)  
><em>Okay.<em>

(2:44)  
>¿Cuántos años tienes?<p>

(2:47)

_¿Eso es lo que querías saber? ¿Esa es tu gran pregunta?_

(2:47)  
>Yo nunca dije que era tan importante<p>

(2:48)  
><em>¿De cuántos años sueno?<em>

(2:50)  
><em>Realmente quiero saber la respuesta.<em>

(2:51)  
>No es justo.<p>

(2:53)  
><em>Y esto lo dice el chico que tiene el "presentimiento" de que vivo en Nueva York <em>

(2:54)  
>Y sigo creyendo que tengo la razón acerca de eso.<p>

(2:54)  
><em>21.<em>

(2:55)  
>Ahora cambias el tema<p>

(2:57)  
><em>Tú preguntaste, no es nada amable dejar a una persona hablando sola. Modales Blaine.<em>  
>(2:57)<p>

(2:58)  
><em>Ok, voy a pretender que no sé que significa eso<em>

(3:01)  
><em>¿No me vas a decir cuántos años tienes?<em>

(3:02)  
>¿Estás preguntando?<p>

(3:02)  
><em>¿Siempre eres así de molesto?<em>

(3:03)  
>20.<p>

(3:04)  
><em>¡Un menor!<em>

(3:04)  
><em>Bueno, fue un placer conocerte.<em>

(3:06)  
>Muy gracioso.<p>

(3:07)  
>Ok, entonces... Kurt, de 21, que vive NY (no intentes negarlo), estudiando algo que involucre moda, sarcástico<p>

(3:07)  
><em>Cerca, Blaine, cerca<em>

(3:08)  
>¡Ah, sí, me olvidó, engreído!<p>

(3:08)  
><em>Recuerdame por qué sigo hablando contigo. <em>

(3:09)  
>Porque soy irresistiblemente encantador, aún vía mensaje.<p>

(3:09)  
><em>No lo creo.<em>

(3:11)  
>¿Porque soy súper misterioso y no puede dejar de estar intrigado sobre mi?<p>

(3:11)  
><em>Ahora solo te estas avergonzando ti mismo.<em>

(3:12)  
>Ok, bien. Porque mis mensajes son lo mejor de tus jueves.<p>

(3:16)  
>¡Ja! Estás realmente pensando acerca de esto, ¿no?<p>

(3:16)  
><em>Eso desearías.<em>

(3:17)  
>Está bien, Kurt, de 21, que vive en Nueva York. Eso siempre sucede<p>

(3:18)  
><em>¿Ahora quién es el engreído?<em>

(3:18)  
>¿Y ahora, quién lo está negando?<p>

(3:18)  
><em>¿Y ahora quién está a punto de terminar esta conversación?<em>

(3:19)  
>¿Ese deberías ser tú?<p>

(3:20)  
><em>Te veo la próxima semana Blaine.<em>

(3:21)  
>No puedes irte cada vez que las cosas se ponen serias.<p>

(3:22)  
><em>Yo puedo hacer muchas cosas, mírame.<em>

(3:23)  
>¿Eso se supone que debe impresionarme?<p>

(3:26)  
>Ya te fuiste ¿verdad?<p>

(3:30)  
>Lo que en realidad no tiene sentido. ¿Quién deja su teléfono por ahí durante una semana entera?<p>

(3:35)  
>Nadie. Nadie hace eso en el siglo 21. Así que solo me ignoraras.<p>

(3:37)  
>Lo que está bien.<p>

(3:40)  
>Realmente estoy hablando solo ¿verdad?<p>

(3:41)  
>Ok.<p>

******

**Domingo 9 de Noviembre**

(9:55am)  
>¿Y las ardillas Kurt? ¿Qué pasa con las ardillas?<p>

(10:00)  
><em>¿Estas mensajeando mientras duermes?<em>

(10:01)  
>No.<p>

(10:02)  
><em>¿Estás ebrio?<em>

(10:02)  
>Son las 10 de la mañana del domingo.<p>

(10:04)

_Exacto son las 10 de la mañana de un¡ DOMINGO!_

(10:05)  
>¡Oh, vamos!<p>

(10:08)  
><em>… ¿qué con las ardillas Blaine?<em>

(10:10)  
>¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Alguien las puso aquí o llegaron con los árboles, como en paquete?<p>

(10:12)  
><em>¿Yo estoy mensajeando mientras duermo?<em>

(10:13)  
>No lo sé. ¿Lo estás haciendo?<p>

(10:17)  
><em>Estás en Central Park de Nuevo ¿verdad?<em>

(10:18)  
><em>¿Es ahí pasas todos tus domingos?<em>

(10:19)  
><em>¿Y cómo es que haces preguntas tan raras?<em>

(10:20)  
>Estoy hablando en serio.<p>

(10:21)  
><em>Si seguro hablas en serio.<em>

(10:22)  
><em>¿Por qué no lo googleas? Estoy seguro de que a Google le gusta despertar temprano.<em>

(10:26)

A veces me pongo a pensar que la gente no se detiene a pensar en el momento que Google no existía. ¿Qué pasa si todo el mundo se confía de Google? Sería como un callejón sin salida. Alguien tiene que saber todas esas cosas que están ahí.

(10:28)  
><em>Oh dios.<em>

(10:29)  
><em>Mira, ¿por qué regresas a dormir antes de que te lastimes? ¿Puedes hacer eso?<em>

(10:31)

Eso no responde mi pregunta.

(10:33)  
><em>Ardillas, Blaine. Ardillas. Creo que podemos sobrevivir a eso.<em>

(10:35)  
>¿Qué pasaría si el 9 de noviembre siempre fuera recordado como el día del Apocalipsis de las Ardillas? ¿Podrías vivir con eso?<p>

(10:37)  
><em>¿Qué te sucede?<em>

10:38)  
>Soy adorable.<p>

(10:40)  
><em>En un momento regresamos a eso.<em>

(10:42)  
><em>Tengo que tomar un café o de lo contrario voy a ir a buscar a la primera ardilla que vea y no quieres saber lo qué va a pasar después. <em>

(10:44)  
>Así que no te gusta despertar temprano.<p>

(10:45)  
><em>¿Tú que crees?<em>

(10:45)  
>:P<p>

(10:46)  
><em>¿Por qué empiezo a pensar que solo te gusta torturarme?<em>

(10:47)  
>¡Googlealo!<p>

(10:47)  
><em>...<em>  
>(10:49)<br>¿Eso significa que gane?

(10:55)  
><em>Si digo que si ¿te callarías?<em>

(10:56)  
><em>Porque si es así, si tu ganaste.<em>

(10:58)  
>¡Disfruta tú café Kurt!<p> 


End file.
